


Leadership

by misura



Category: Crusade
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leadership

**Author's Note:**

> picture prompt: [A cup of coffee with cream swirled in it on a plate with a spoon.]

Sometimes, being a lieutenant meant making hard decisions, ones that you knew could get people killed.

And sometimes, also, it simply meant that, after a hard day's work, you got to be the one to bring the captain a cup of coffee in the hopes that he'd get the hint.

"Coffee, sir?"

As far as hints and Captain Gideon went, a cup of coffee was about as subtle as a Drakh invasion.

"Thank you, lieutenant, don't mind if I do." One sip, eyes closed. "Oh, and let's make sure everyone's all nice and fresh again tomorrow, shall we?"

"Yes, sir."


End file.
